My sweet love
by TrashyBambi
Summary: A girl who has grown up and has now fallen in love with Snape... PG13 for makeing out, cussing, and beating. CHPT 2 has been edited. please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One – The Arriving  
  
Semptember1st, My first year.  
  
I shivered as we all stepped off the train. I hugged myself, hoping for some warmness. I was wondering where we should go when a female's voice called out through the crowd, "1st years this way! 1st years over here!" She kept yelling this out as a bunch of people around my age made their way forward. The woman that had been shouting had straight brown hair and brown eyes. She looked as if she was in her 30's. She stopped yelling and headed away from the crowd. All the first years followed until we got to a lake where a bunch of boats were.  
"Four to a boat. Get in. Get In!" called out the teacher.  
I scrambled into a boat, almost being knocked over because I was short for my age. I hated it but there was nothing I could do. I climbed into a boat with a boy with black hair and another boy with dark hair. They both were laughing and pushing each other around. A boy looking nervous and shy still was on shore, looking for a boat that didn't already have four people in it.  
I waved my hand towards him and yelled, "Hey! You can come in this boat!"  
The two boys gave me a look but didn't object as the boy climbed in. The teacher clapped her hands and we were off. The two boys laughed and threatened to push one another into the lake while the shy boy and I just watched. I never laughed out loud at their jokes but they did make a smile come to my face.  
All of a sudden one of the boys nudged the other boy and nodded at the next boat over. "Look at the girl, Sirius. She's cute."  
The boy who must have been Sirius said, "Yeah, she kind of is James. Look at those knockers!"  
"Ugh, guys are such perverts." I said quietly, but not quietly enough.  
"Well excuse me, Ms. Sensitive." Said Sirius. James smirked.  
"My name is Erica, not that you two care because I don't have big 'knockers'"  
The shy boy next to me sniggered. Sirius turned his attention to him.  
"So what's your name? You're a bit to quiet, aren't you?"  
"What's wrong with being quiet?" asked the boy.  
"Leave him alone. You're just looking for trouble." I butted in.  
"I just asked his name! Sheesh!" exclaimed Sirius.  
"Well if you most know, it's Remus."  
James snorted and Sirius burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, 'What amateurs!' Remus looked back down sadly.  
"I don't think it's such a funny name, Remus." I said, trying to cheer him up.  
"Thanks" he replied.  
From up ahead the teacher called, "You'll be seeing Hogwarts for the first time right up here!"  
Everyone eagerly looked around waiting to see the school. I didn't know what I had expected, but when we turned the corner there was a huge gasp from everyone. I was amazed. Hogwarts turned out to be a huge castle with many towers and what looked like thousands of windows. Most of the windows were lit up and shining brightly on the inside. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. My smile brightened, just like the windows.  
Up ahead was a cave where the boats were headed. As our boat went into the cave it became very dark. I let my eyes get use to the darkness and climbed out of the boat. Everyone else, who hadn't already done this, did. The teacher got out of her boat and walked over to a big oak door. She knocked three times and it opened almost instantly.  
The person who had opened the door was a witch. She had brown hair that was graying that was pulled back into a tight bun. She had a stern look on her face and she had square spectacles. She had a pointed hat on her head, and she was wearing robes.  
"Thank you Cathy. You may go to The Great Hall now." Said the stern teacher.  
The other teacher nodded and walked out of site. The stern teacher looked down upon them all and said, "Follow me."  
She turned around and led us into the castle. We all went up a lot of steps and we finally stopped in the center of a hallway. "This is Hogwarts and I am Professor McGonagall. You are about to be sorted into a house. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be like your family. Good things you do will get your house points and bad things will take away points from your house. I will be right back, everyone stay here." She turned and walked away.  
"I bet you'll be in Slytherin, James!" Said Sirius loudly.  
"No, you will!" James gave Sirius a little shove.  
"No, you!" yelled Sirius giving James a harder shove, making James go backwards, knocking into a boy with a pale face and greasy hair.  
"You guys watch it!" I yelled, punching Sirius on the arm.  
The boy that got knocked into glared at us.  
"Don't be glaring at me! It's not my fault you were there!" yelled Sirius at the boy, rubbing his arm slightly.  
"Sirius! Leave him alone! It's your fault! Remus back me up here!" I yelled even louder then Sirius.  
Everyone was watching now. Remus just looked nervously around. When he looked past us and gasped, Sirius and I shut up and spun around. Professor McGonagall had come back. She was staring straight at Sirius and me.  
"Well, it's time to come into The Great Hall," she announced, taking her eyes off of Sirius and me.  
She opened the great oak doors in front of us and led us through. There were 4 tables and I imagined that they must have been the houses. We followed Professor McGonagall up to the Staff's Table. A magnificent wizard was in the middle, looking at us all in turn. He got to me and I saw a sparkle in his blue eyes, which made me smile. He smiled back and looked at Remus next to me. Remus was shaking all over and didn't smile at the wizard. I was nervous, but not as nervous as Remus. I wondered why he happened to be so nervous.  
McGonagall walked off through a door and came back with a stool and a patched up hat. She put the hat on the stool and a stitch on the hat opened up like a mouth and the hat started singing a song. I tried to listen to the song but it just went in one ear and out the other. McGonagall took a scroll out of her pocket and started reading off names.  
"Cameron Arson!" Shouted McGonagall. A girl with perfect blond hair walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. A few seconds past and the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" Everyone in the Great Hall clapped as she smiled proudly and went to sit at the Ravenclaw table.  
Next, McGonagall called out, "Joshua Bean!" He did the same thing as Cameron, but this time the hat shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" He hopped down off the stool and went to the Hufflepuff table.  
Next was Sirius, who blushed a little and went up to the stool. The hat seemed to take a little longer this time, but in the end the hat called out, "GRYFINNDOR!" Sirius got down from the stool, gave James thumbs up, and walked to the table.  
Next was a girl with red hair and green eyes named Lily Evans. She became a Ravenclaw, and then it was my turn. I walked up to the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on top of my head. Inside my head came a voice. "Ah, lets see what we have here. Plenty of courage to stand up to people, smart, and friendly. Where to put you? Ah, I know, GRYFINNDOR!" the hat shouted.  
The gryfinndor table clapped the loudest as I went to sit down across from Sirius. I watched the rest of the nervous people go up. Hestia Jones became a Hufflepuff, Remus Lupin became a Gryfinndor, Lucius Malfoy became a Slytherin, James Potter became a Gryfinndor, Kinglsey Shaclebolt became a Ravenclaw, Severus Snape, the greasy haired boy, became a Slytherin, Nymphadora Tonks became a Gryfinndor, Charlie Weasly became a Gryfinndor, Tiffany Yule became a Ravenclaw, and the last person, Carl Zeshen became a Hufflepuff.  
Finally the sorting was over and everyone was seated. I nudged Remus next to me and asked, "Who is that wizard in the middle?"  
"That my friend is Albus Dumbledore"  
"Oh" I said. This man, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Let the feast begin!" and all of a sudden food appeared on the plates. Everyone grabbed food and dug in. After about an hour everyone was full and we were to go off to our dormitories. Everyone walked to their rooms and fell asleep.  
  
This place had become home to me and I hated going away during the summer. Sirius, James, Remus, and I had all become very good friends. Sirius and I still bickered at each other but never did we get into serious arguments. Sirius and James liked to tease Severus Snape, who nobody know that that was his name; everyone called him 'Snivelus'. I started actually liking him. Not just as a friend, but I think I started loving him. I didn't tell anyone of course. If I told anyone James and Sirius would completely hate me. So I kept it to myself. The 1st week I was at Hogwarts Sirius and James decided to give me a nickname, which was Elg. It was just my intials and even the teachers called me it. It just kind of stuck. I didn't mind very much.  
  
Erica's P.O.V. 15 years later  
15 years past and I was now 26 working in Knockturn Alley. I wasn't proud to work here but at least it paid. It was 11:40 p.m. and I was due to get off my shift in 20 minutes. I wouldn't be that happy to go home because I shared my home with others. It was kind of like a hotel but it was a house. An old woman owned the house and rented the rooms out to others. I lived in on the 2nd story where I could here everyone's music and everyone's noises. I cleaned a table where a couple had just been. It was away from the crowd and as I wiped the table down, a man in the corner caught my eye. He gave me the creeps because he was in all black and he had shoulder length black hair. I couldn't see his eyes because of the lighting where he was.  
I went over to a table where a bunch of men who looked they had to much to drink were calling, "Hey waitress!" I walked over to them.  
"What can I get you guys?" I asked.  
"Something sweet," said a positively drunk man, "something like you." He grabbed my wrist all of a sudden. The men at his table laughed wildly.  
"Let go of me please," I said politely, trying to get my arm out of his grip. But it was no use. Men were too tough for me.  
"Oh come on, you know you want me." I really didn't. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in a month. He was just gross and his breath smelled of beer.  
"I don't! Let me go!" I was starting to get frantic now.  
All of a sudden, a wand was pointing at the mans neck and everyone stopped laughing. "If you'd like to ever use your hand again, I suggest you let go." Said a silky voice behind me. The man let go and I rushed back to the kitchens. I looked out the tiny window of the kitchen door and saw the man that had been sitting in the corner glare at the door. Then he turned around and walked back to his table in the corner.  
I turned around to look at the clock. It read 11:59 a.m. My boss came up to me and announced, "You can leave now Erica." I smiled slightly at him and walked out of the kitchen. Careful to avoid the drunken man, I exited the bar.  
  
Snape's P.O.V.  
  
'Not even a 'Thank you', thought Snape darkly, 'why do I even try?' He sat back down but as he did the girl came back out of the kitchen. She went around the idiotic drunk man's table cautiously. Snape thought about what had just happened for a second and thought that worst things could happen to the girl. He stood up in a flash and strode out of the Skeleton's Bar.  
He saw her a little ways ahead of him. He kept an eye on her and made sure that she didn't see him. He followed her and she turned around for a second. He thought she saw him and she quickened her pace. He wondered if she saw him and he hoped not, in case she thought he was stalking her. He quickened his pace a little to keep her in sight. She rounded a corner and went through a crowd. He rounded the corner but didn't see her. He stopped dead and looked around. From behind him he heard footsteps. He turned around and was tackled to the ground.  
  
"What the..." said Snape. He pushed the figure off of him and pinned it to the ground.  
The person whimpered and said, "Ow. Get off!" Snape recognized the voice. It sounded like the girl from the bar.  
He got off of her and pulled her to her feet. He noticed how small her warm hands felt in his. He was at least a foot taller than this woman. He looked into her eyes and apologized.  
"Why are you following me?" she demanded.  
"I was just trying to make sure you got home safely." He snarled back at her. "But if you don't appreciate it then fine." He turned around and started to stride off.  
"No wait," said the girl. She grabbed his arm and he turned back around and he stared down at her. She looked up into his black eyes. "I thank you for helping me at the bar. I also thank you for being caring enough to see me home safely.  
"Well, it is dangerous here at night. But I'm sorry I won't bother you again."  
"No I think I'd like to see you again. Where do you work? I'll come and visit you."  
Snape was stunned. "I work at the school. I'm a professor at Hogwarts."  
"A professor? That's cool. If you give me your name I'll come and visit you there."  
"I don't know why you would want to come and see me, but if you say so. My name is Professor Severus Snape. Now where is your house?"  
"It's right there." The girl pointed at a three-story house that was old and creaky.  
"You live there? Doesn't look like the best place, but if that's where you want to live then I'm not going to stop you."  
"I don't want to live here, but I don't have a choice, I have no where else to live. Well good-bye. I'll see you tomorrow. And by the way, my name is Erica. Good night." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She walked quickly to her house and went inside, as he just stared.  
He soon stopped staring and left to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
Erica's P.O.V.  
  
I skipped happily up the stairs and into my room in the creaky, old house. I put my PJs on and jumped into bed. I fell asleep almost instantly, but not before setting my alarm clock to 10:00 a.m.  
I woke up to my alarm clock shrieking, "Get up you lazy bum! Get up!" It would not shut up until you were standing on your feet with your eyes open. I did this and the alarm clock went quiet. I got dressed in a black skirt and a tank top that was black with roses on it. I didn't have to fix my hair very much since it was cut short. I just sprayed some hair spray in it and messed with it a little. I put some pale pink lipstick on and some blush on and left the house. I walked until I got to Hogsmeade. The horseless carriages were waiting patiently for me. I climbed into one of the carriages and it took off.  
After about a 10 minute ride I got to the castle. I hopped down from the carriage and made my way up to the castle. I opened the familiar oak doors and stepped inside. It was the same as always, except a massive shape was in a corner humming. To my own surprise I gasped. The figure got even taller and turned around. I almost screamed at the thing that was now facing me.  
It was a male for sure and a human (maybe). He had brown bushy hair, eyebrows, mustache, and beard. I could only see his nose and eyes on his face. He wore a big brown drench coat. He was about 8-9 feet tall, which meant, 4-5 feet taller than me. This man scared me. He took a massive step towards me, and in 3 more steps he was hovering over me.  
"Can I help you?" he growled in a deep voice.  
I tried to answer him but my knees were shaking and I felt as if I had a frog in my throat. Instead of saying anything I nodded.  
"With?"  
"Dumbledore," I croaked.  
"Ah I see. This way." He turned around and headed up the stairs. I followed him. I could hardly keep up with him; every step of his huge boots was 3 steps of my small feet. I followed him until he came to a sudden stop. I almost crashed into him, but I didn't. In front of him was a gargoyle.  
"Lemon drop" said the huge man. The gargoyle sprung aside and we stepped on to a flight of steps. We get to the top and the man raises a huge fist and knocks.  
"Come in," says an all to familiar voice. The man opens the door and steps aside. My face lights up with joy as I run to the desk like a young girl running to her mother. Dumbledore stands up with a smile on his face and spreads his arms wide, ready to hug me. I fall right into his arms and laugh into his soft beard. I pull back and look into his sparkling blue eyes.  
"Have a seat Erica." Says Dumbledore pointing to a chair in front of his desk.  
I sit down and say, "I'm not intending to stay long. I just came to visit someone."  
"Oh?" say Dumbledore curiously, "and who is that?"  
"Professor Severus Snape. I just need to know where his class is? He did not tell me what subject he teaches"  
"Oh, Severus?" I nod. "Well, Hagrid," Dumbledore looked at the huge man, "please show Erica here where Professor Snape's Class is."  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
Hagrid turns around and walks out of the office with me closely behind.  
"Why would you come to see Snape, of all people?"  
I glared at Hagrid. "I like him. Is that a problem? I may be small but I'm good with hexes!"  
He glances down nervously at my bag and shakes his hairy head. "No, no. I was just wondering."  
We walk in silence until we get to where I came in. "The dungeons are through that door. I don't like going in there so you can go by yourself" says Hagrid.  
"OK." I say opening the door. I close it behind me and go down a bunch of stairs. It gets colder and colder the farther down I go. I get to the bottom where a door stands. I open it and a bunch of fourth years turn their heads in my direction.  
'Uh-oh, I've come in the middle of class,' I think.  
"I think you've got the wrong place lady," say a snotty looking Slytherin girl.  
"Maybe," I reply.  
"No you don't" says a voice from the back of the classroom. I look around for the speaker but can seem to spot him. Then from the back of me I feel hands lay onto my shoulder. I look over my shoulder and see Severus. I look into those dark, dark eyes of his and smile. He does not smile back, but I do see I sign of happiness.  
"Class dismissed," announced Snape, still staring at me.  
"But we still have ten minutes, Professor." Says a girl with bushy brown hair.  
Snapes attention was no longer on me, but on the girl. "Ms. Granger I said 'Class dismissed.' Now Leave!" said Snape in a deadly voice. The girl gulped and packed up her things. Everyone filed out of the classroom. Severus and I were now alone. 


	2. James Potter?

Erica's point of view  
  
"I didn't mean to come in during class." I say, turning around to face him.  
  
"It's quite all right, Erica." He says, "Just happy to see you."  
  
"That's sweet." I reply. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him on the lips. He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around my waist.  
  
Then he pulls back and says, "Don't you think this is going a little far?"  
  
"Not at all. But if you want to stop, then that's Ok." I say standing back normally.  
  
"Oh, I don't. Let's carry on." He says softly. He brushes his lips against mine and suddenly sweeps me off my feet. He carries me to another room and sets me on a desk. "My office." He says. He flicks his wand and everything on his desk disappears, except me. I lie out and stare at the roof. But my eyes travel from the roof to something on a shelf that happens to look like blood. I quickly take my eyes off of it, hoping that my stomach wasn't going to give out.  
  
"I met Hagrid, I think his name is." I say.  
  
"Oh, he's the game keeper." He says sourly, coming over to sit on the desk next to me.  
  
"Why do you look so sour about it?"  
  
"Let's just say that he's not my favorite person."  
  
I laugh out loud and he smiles at me. He leans over towards me and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lies on top of me. I love the feel of his lips, warm against mine. He may be pale and look cold, but he was warm.  
  
A knock comes to the door and Severus quickly jumps off the desk and goes to the door. I sit up and cross my legs on the desk. Severus opens the door and Albus Dumbledore is standing there.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" He asks, looking over Snape's shoulder to look at me.  
  
"No, not at all. Can I help you, sir?"  
  
"I was just wondering if your friend is coming to dinner."  
  
Severus turns to me. "Would you like to come?"  
  
"I guess." I say.  
  
"Then let's go." He says, holding his arm out for me. I take his arm and Severus, Dumbledore, and I walk together to the Great Hall. We walk in and everyone turns his or her head to look at Severus and I.  
  
'What is wrong with these people?' I think.  
  
We get to the teachers table and I recognize Professor Flitwick flick his wand and make a chair, plate, utensils, and a goblet appear. I smile at him and wave and he does the same back. I know most of the teachers here, Professor McGonagall, Professor Binns, Professor Trelawny, and a few others. I smile at them and take a seat next to Severus. I feel like the whole school has their eyes on us.  
  
"What is their problem Severus?" I whisper.  
  
"I know. I'll explain later." He says, and then turns his attention down the table at Dumbledore. "Make them eat or something sir, please."  
  
Dumbledore stands up and says, "We have someone new with us. She will be living in the castle with us for the rest of the school year. Please treat her with respect and be nice. Thank you."  
  
Everyone turns to the food, which as just magically appeared on the plates. I look around at everyone, and spot someone familiar. 'James Potter? He's dead though,' I think, 'If that's not James, then it's Harry Potter!'  
  
"Holy Shit Severus! Is that Harry Potter?" I exclaim.  
  
"Yes." He says flatly.  
  
"Wow... can I go sit with him?"  
  
"What? Sit with the students?"  
  
"I should be down there, not up here. I'm not a teacher."  
  
"If you wish."  
  
I give him a quick hug and peck on the cheek and rush down to the Gryffindor table. They look up at me surprised, but Harry and a red head boy make room for me to sit in the middle of them.  
  
"Wow... You're Harry Potter..." I say awestruck.  
  
"Yeah." He says, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry." I say quickly, "I knew your Dad."  
  
"Really?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah we were really good friends. He liked the fact that I didn't care what anyone thought about my wildness."  
  
"You don't look very wild." Says the read head boy.  
  
I turn to him and concentrate. My hair turns bright blue. His eyes grow wide. I laugh at his face. I turn to everyone at the table and their staring too. I laugh even harder, almost falling off the bench.  
  
"Sorry." I say breathlessly. "I can tell you've never seen a megamorphigis before."  
  
"No, I don't think any of us have."  
  
After dinner I go with Snape to the dungeons. I snuggle against him as we watch the fire cackle. After a while I get up and yawn and ask him where I'm going to be sleeping.  
  
"There's an extra room down the hall. Let me just whip up a bed."  
  
He walks to an empty room and with a flick of his wand, a bed appears.  
  
"You may want to put it on the floor, in case I break it." I laugh.  
  
"If you're calling yourself fat, then you are truly mistaking. You're very skinny."  
  
I laugh again and turn into a tiger. I walk to him and rub against his legs. He utters a small "oh" and smiles. He bends a little and pets my head.. I purr and lick his hand with my huge tongue.  
  
"If you'd like I'll let you come sleep in my room," He says softly. I meow softly and he walks out of the room and leads me to another room with a bed with dark green and black sheets and blankets. He leaves me to go into a bathroom to change into his pajamas. When he gets back I walk out of the room and walk into the hallway.  
  
"Be back later!" He calls after me.  
  
Next time--- I wander around the school as a tiger. 


	3. Stripes

Ok. This is my story so I make the rules. He he! All animagus's can talk to each other through their minds while they are both transformed. Ok. You may read on now.  
  
Erica's point of view!  
--------------------------------------

I wander out of the dungeons and find an open window. I jump up and out into the yards, thinking, 'Good thing they have big windows here'. I sit down and think about where on the grounds that I want to go. I look around and notice the Whomping Willow.  
  
'Perfect,' I think, 'I'll go and check out the old hide out.' I look up into the sky and see a full moon. Even though tigers can't actually smile, I smile in my mind. 'Just the kind of night to bring back great memories.'  
  
I quickly walk to the Whomping Willow on all four of my paws. I dodge the branches and slip into the hole leading into the Shrieking Shack. I walk the path and enter the house. I see fresh footprints.  
  
'Weird' I think. I hardly have to think about where the stairs are; I know this place like the back of my hand, well, paw at the moment.  
  
I climb the steps and stroll into the room where we would always go to be with Lupin during his transformations. I turn into the room and come face to face with something hairy. I take a quick little step backwards and realize that it's a werewolf.  
  
The werewolf bears his teeth and growls.  
  
'Wait? Could this be who I think it is?' I think.  
  
'Lupin?' I try to teleport. For a second it looks like I should be running, but then the teeth go back behind the lip and the eyes of the werewolf look into mine.  
  
'Erica?' comes into my mind.  
  
I nod my huge tiger head and get onto my hind legs and put my paws up. He puts his paws to mine and I can tell he's smiling.  
  
I tackle him to the ground and lick his face. 'Oh my God! It's so great to see you Moony!'  
  
' I can't believe you're here, Stripes!'  
  
After about four hours of talking into each other's mind, we decide to hop onto the old bed and sleep. It was nothing sexual or anything, just two friends at a sleepover or something. We just happen to be animals while we do this.  
  
In the morning I wake up next a man curled into a ball. I stretch and lick his face. His eyes shoot open, and he flings his arms around my neck. I purr loudly and start out the door. He trys to keep up to my quickly moving paws, but fails. I sink to the floor and let him climb atop.  
  
It's kind of weird carrying around one of your old best friends. When we get back to the school I decide that I don't feel like changing back to the real me and walk in, Lupin now walking beside me. I walk a little slower for him this time.  
  
We get inside the Great Hall and some people stare in amazement and others back up in fear. I laugh in my mind at them, knowing that I was harmless.  
  
"Lupin, why would you bring a tiger to school?" demands Professor McGonagall.  
  
"It's no tiger Minerva, it's Erica."  
  
I transform to myself, not wanting Lupin to get in trouble. I walk up to sit next to Severus and both Lupin and Severus give me dirty looks.  
  
"What?" I exclaim.  
  
"What are you doing with him?" demands Severus.  
  
"We're just old school friends. Relax."  
  
"What? I went to school with him, so how could you have went and I not know you?"  
  
"You might know me. I had a nick name. No one called me Erica. Everyone called me Elg."  
  
He looked like he was going to faint. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the Great Hall. He held my arm until we had reached the dungeons, where he threw me against the wall.


	4. Beating

Erica's P.O.V."  
  
"Elg?" He whispered softly, his face an inch or so form mine. He had my arms pinned to the wall, so I couldn't struggle free.  
  
"Yes..." I said, confused.  
  
"The same one that hung around with those idiots Potter and Black all day?"  
  
I would have slapped him right then if he didn't have my arms pinned like this. "Idiots? Don't you dare call them that!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Don't yell at me Elg. I don't want to hear it. After all those years of you and your stupid friends picking on me, I go and help you. And then, to top this night mare, I fall in love with you."  
  
"What in the world are you talking about Severus?"  
  
"You don't know by that name," he took a hand away from my arm and slapped me across my face, "You only know me as Snivelus."  
  
I could feel my face becoming hot with pain where he had slapped me. 'Don't cry. Don't cry.' I warned myself. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but hate in them.  
  
"No. You're not..." I couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Yes. But guess what Elg? You don't have your little buddies to help you now, do you?"  
  
I didn't anything. My mind wasn't working correctly.  
  
"DO YOU?" he hollered in my face.  
  
"No." I said in a small voice.  
  
"That's right," his voice went back to that deadly whisper. He pulled me from the wall and flung me flying until I hit a near-by desk.  
  
The tears were coming closer to spilling out of my eyes now.  
  
"Come on now, cry." He said, walking towards me.  
  
"Go." I said, barely able to speak.  
  
"What?" he said menacingly, getting closer, "Did you just tell me to leave my own dungeons?"  
  
"Stay away." I say, knowing it's not going to make him stop coming closer to me.  
  
And of course he kept walking until he was standing over my limp body that was lying across the desk.  
  
He took my arm and forced me to sit up right. When he let go of my arm I raised my hand and slapped him across the face.  
  
He looked stunned, but turned back to face me. There was a knock on the door and he grabbed me by the hair and flung me off the desk.  
  
"Hold on a minute." He yelled at the door.  
  
He dragged me to his office and flung me inside. "Don't make a sound." He told me and turned around to answer the door.  
  
Snape's P.O.V.  
  
I walk away from my office and towards the door. I open it up and came face to face with a wand. I look around the tip of the wand to see who the owner is. Lupin is holding the wand with Potter, Weasly, and Granger behind him. Their wands were out but not pointing at me.  
  
"Can I help you four?" I say.  
  
"Where is she Severus?" demands Lupin.  
  
"What are you talking about? She went to bed already. I ask you not to disturb her."  
  
"Oh my God!" exclaims Granger, staring past me.  
  
I whirl around to see her staring at a bruised and bloody figure on its hands and knees, trying it's hardest to crawl out of my office.  
  
My anger over takes me and I storm over to her and kick her in the ribs, making her fall back down.  
  
Granger gasps from behind me and runs to Erica. I hold out my arm and Hermione runs into it.  
  
"Get out, all of you. I need to finish some business."  
  
"No." says Potter angrily.  
  
"NOW!" I roar at them. I take a couple of steps closer to them and Weasly yells, "We'll get help Erica!"  
  
They all get out and I lock the door behind them. I turn back to her and look angrily at her.  
  
"You idiot! Now what? Do you want me to be kicked out of here?" I yell at her. She scoots farther backwards to avoid me.  
  
"What do you think will happen now?" She backs up until she can't anymore. A look of pure terror is on her face. I get close to her and grab her by the ankle. I drag her to one of my wardrobes and shove her inside. I close it and step back.  
  
"Silentio" I whisper, pointing my wand at the wardrobe. I lock it and go back to my office, knowing now, that if she screams no one will hear her.  
  
'I guess I'll have to keep her here for a while, until I can force her to keep quiet about this. I'm really bad at memory charms...' I think, 'But I am pretty good at memory potions. But, I'd hate to use that on her.'  
  
Another knock comes to the door and I get up to answer it. I open it up and find Dumbledore, Lupin, Weasly, Granger, Potter, and McGonagall. 'Shit' I think.  
  
"Yes?" I ask  
  
"Can we please talk to Ms. Glat?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, but she went to bed already and asked to not to be disturbed."  
  
"Liar!" yelled Potter.  
  
"Now, now, Harry. Are you sure Severus?"  
  
"Then explain the blood." Says Granger. I feel like smacking the little smart-ass bitch.  
  
"She had a nose bleed. I cleaned it up for her and let her go to bed."  
  
"Can you please send her to my office in the morning Severus?" asks Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes sir." I say. They all turn away and walk up the stairs as I close the door.  
  
'Time for a good night sleep. And I'll deal with this in the morning.' I think sleepily as I walk to my bedroom. 


	5. To Dumbledore

Erica's P.O.V.  
  
The next morning----  
  
I double-check my pockets, knowing I'm not going to find my wand; it's still in my purse, which is sitting in Severus's bedroom. I'm leaning against the wall, or it could be the door. I'm not really sure because I can't see a thing. It's dark in here, but at least I don't think there are any spider webs.  
  
The back of me opens and I fall backwards and hit my head on the stone floor. Severus is above me and he reaches his hand down towards me. I start shaking and I flinch from fright.  
  
He withdraws his hand a little but then picks me up by the collar of my shirt. I squint my eyes from the bright light as he sits me in a chair.  
  
He looks me in the eye and says, "You go to Dumbledore and tell him your nose was bleeding. Don't tell him anything about last night. Because if you do..."  
  
"You'll kill me." I say quietly.  
  
"Oh no, Erica, not kill you. I'll just make you wish I had killed you. Do you understand, sweetheart?" He raises his hands to my face and holds it in his hands. I shake him off and he grabs me violently by the arm. He pulls me from the chair and pushes me to the door. I'm very tired and have dried blood coming from my nose and lip.  
  
"Wait." He says. I turn around and he points his wand at my face. I scream as loud as I can. He lowers it quickly and listens. We can hear feet running down the stairs.  
  
"You fool! That sounds like that huge idiot!" He grabs me by the wrist and runs to the nearest wardrobe and slips us inside, just as the door flies open. Severus puts his hand against my mouth and holds his breath.  
  
"Ello? Ello?" I hear the huge man I met from before. Hagrid, I think his name was.  
  
"Hmm, I thought I hear' someone scream in here." He says. We hear him turn around and walk heavily out of the room. When Severus is sure he's out of the room, he takes his hand off my mouth and shoves me out of the wardrobe. I land on my hands and knees as he steps out and brushes a little dust off his robes.  
  
I get up and tell him I'm going to go to Dumbledore now.

"Remember what I said." He warns.  
  
"I know." I say in a small voice.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I walk into the Main Entrance and try to figure out if my wrist is sprained or broken.  
  
_I'll have to go to Madam Pompfrey_, I think.  
  
I walk up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
I think of the password and remember that it's 'lemon drop'.  
  
The gargoyle jumps aside and I climb onto the stairs and knock on Dumbledore's office door.  
  
"Come in." I hear his voice from inside.  
  
I open the door and he nods to the chair in front of his desk. I walk over to it and sit down.  
  
"Professor..." I start.  
  
He puts his hand up to stop me from speaking any farther. "Ms Glat, I have to ask you, why do you have blood on your face?"  
  
I reach my hand up to my face and touch the dried blood. I had forgotten about that. "It's just from a nose bleed last night."  
  
"Severus told me that he helped you clean it up."  
  
I look into his twinkingly blue eyes and I know I can't lie to this kind gentle man. I don't want Severus to be really angry with me, because I think I still love him.  
  
"Professor, He tried to slap me across my face but hit my nose. That's all it is. No need to worry." I force a smile onto my face.  
  
"If you're sure. Well, you might want to go see Madam Pompfrey about that wrist. It looks as if it's swelling up."  
  
I look down at it, and nod my head. "Yes sir."  
  
I get up and walk out of the office and head towards the Hospital Wing.


	6. I love him

Son Of Evil suggested that I make a friendship with Hagrid. So yeah...  
  
Erica's P.O.V.  
  
When I get to the Hospital Wing Madam Pompfrey asks what happened.  
  
"I just tripped. I'm a bit clumsy."  
  
"Well this won't take long." She takes my wrist and moves it around a little, making tears of pain come to my eyes, not a lot, but a few. She taps her wand on my wrist. I look at my wrist, amazed. It's not swollen any more and it doesn't hurt.  
  
"Thank you." I say, astonished.  
  
"Any time." She smiles at me and then looks at my face where the blood still is. She points her wand at that too and I can feel it disappear off of my face. She smiles and walks back into her office.  
  
I walk slowly down the steps hoping that Severus hasn't found out about what I told Dumbledore.  
  
I come to the Great Hall and decide to go to breakfast. I walk in and everyone looks at me. I gulp back the tears and walk faster to Harry Potter. I sit down next to him and bury my head into my arms. Harry places his hand on my back and tells me it's ok.  
  
"I always knew Snape was no good." Says the red head boy, whos name I still don't know. I look up at him.  
  
He looks me in the eye. He looks like someone, I just can't put my finger on it. I search my mind. Charlie Weasly? I think.  
  
"Are you related to Charlie Weasly?" I ask him.  
  
He nods his head. I smile and wrap my arms around him. "This is just like being back at school, exept for Severus."  
  
Someone pokes me on the back and I look behind me and see Severus, an angry expression on his face.  
  
Uh-oh, I think. "Severus,-"I start.  
  
"I need to talk to you, before classes begin."  
  
"I would like to eat breakfast Severus."  
  
I see the anger rise in his eyes and I gulp. "No, now Erica."  
  
I know he can't hurt me or do anything in The Great Hall. I shake my head. He glares at me but then a hand is placed on his shoulder. Albus Dumbledore is standing behind him.  
  
"Come Severus."  
  
Severus gives me one last dirty look and goes up to the staff table with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
I turn back to the table and try not to let the tears slip from my eyes, but it doesn't work. The tears fall anyways. I cover my face with my hands and get up. I run out of the Great Hall, hardly noticing where I am going. I crash into something huge and soft.  
  
I look up and see that its Hagrid. He looks down at my tear stained and wraps his arms around me. I feel safe in his arms, as if nothing can hurt me. And no one.  
  
He picks me up and carries me outside to his cabin. He opens his cabin door and tells his dog to shush. He carries me to a humongous bed and sets me down on it. I bury my head into the pillow and cry my eyes out.  
  
"I'll be back later." He says to me and stomps out of his house. I stare after him and think how nice and caring he is.  
  
I bury my face back into the pillow and cry. Eventually I fall asleep.  
  
I am awaken by the creaking of a door and a dog barking. I sit up and shield my eyes. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Hagrid walk into the hut.  
  
Hermione runs to me and wraps her arms around my neck.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this all."  
  
"It's O.k. Hermione, I have been thinking about just leaving and going back to my job anyways."  
  
"No! You can't leave!" Ron says, blushing a little.  
  
"Yeah, just because of Snape? You're so cool." Says Harry.  
  
"I just can't face him any longer. I'm afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Afraid that he might actually, well, you know, kill me. Or almost kill me."  
  
"Tell Professor Dumbledore." Suggests Hermione.  
  
"No. I cant do that. Because then he will be even angrier."  
  
Hagrid is in the backround, making tea.  
  
"If you hate him so much, then just stay away from him." Says Ron.  
  
"That's the promblem," I say, "I think I still love him." 


	7. Hagrid!

Disclaimer—J.K. Rowling owns this!

Erica's P.O.V.  
  
From behind Harry, Hermione, and Ron, Hagrid drops a teacup. He looks at me with his eyes huge.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know it sounds dumb, but I don't know why I still love him." I say, looking down, suddenly interested in my fingernails.  
  
"You can't love him! He... hurt you." Says Hermione.  
  
"I know he did. But I think he was just having a bad day or something." I say, my head still down.  
  
"He always having a bad day." Murmurs Ron. Hermione nudges him in the ribs.  
  
"No really." I try to convince them. They don't look convinced at all. I look up, as there is a knock at the door. I look at every one. No one seems too able to move. Everyone seems to know who it is.  
  
"Someone get it." I whisper urgently.  
  
Hagrid strides to the door. I can't tell who it is when Hagrid opens it because he takes up the whole door way. All my muscles are tight and I have a feeling that I'm going to throw up. I can hear them talking. I can't make out the other persons voice though.  
  
"She isn't 'ere." I hear Hagrid say.  
  
...Some mumbling...  
  
"I'm sorry Professor Snape."  
  
"Hagrid?" I say quietly, in a pleading voice. "Just let him in. Please."  
  
Hagrid looks over his shoulder at me and then backs up, letting Severus slip in. He glares at Ron, Hermione, and Harry and then turns his gaze to me.  
  
"Erica..." He starts in a quiet voice.  
  
"Severus. I'm sorry. I was so stupid. I should have told you when we were younger. I should have told them not to pick on you. It was rude. It just wasn't right."  
  
"I shouldn't have hurt you. That was wrong. I feel like such an idiot."  
  
"I forgive you." I say. I stand up, off of the bed and bury my face into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.  
  
"Thank you." He says quietly.  
  
"No! You can't forgive him!" Says Hermione frantically.  
  
"Nobody asked you Granger." Hisses Severus. "Come on Erica. Let's go somewhere more private.  
  
"You're not seriously going to go with him. Are you?" Asks Ron.  
  
"Yes. I seriously am going to go with him. It was once. It's ok." I tell him. I look them all in the eye and smile, but for some reason, even though I tell them I'll be all right, I don't feel safe at all. Not at all.  
  
Severus puts his arm around my waist and leads me to the door. But we don't get outside because Hagrid quickly gets in front of the door to block it. My mouth drops open at the speed of this huge man.  
  
"I can't let you hurt her anymore." He says in a low rumbling voice.  
  
"Hagrid, please..." I start.  
  
He startles me by putting a huge hand out to stop me from talking. "No Erica. I can't let you walk away with him."  
  
"Move Hagrid. Don't make me hurt you." Says Severus in a silky tone.  
  
"No!" He almost shouts.  
  
In a flash Severus takes his wand out and points up to Hagrids neck. For a slight moment Hagrid has a frightened expression on his face, but then in an instant he has Severus off his feet by the collar of his robes and Severus's wand drops to the floor.  
  
I let out a frightened yelp. My knees give out and I sink to the ground.  
  
"Hagrid!" yells Hermione.  
  
Hagrid doesn't seem to noticeanything going on around him. He's only paying attention to Severus who is squirming, trying to get out of Hagrid's grip.  
  
"I won't let you hurt her anymore!" growls Hagrid into Severus's face.  
  
"Let go," gasps Severus.  
  
"Please Hagrid." I say, tears slipping from my eyes.  
  
Hagrid looks down at me and drops Severus to the floor. I crawl to Severus, who lies in a heap on the floor. His eyes are closed and for a moment I think he may be dead. But then his eyes flutter open and look at me. He gets up and dusts his robes off. He helps me off the floor and holds me with one arm.  
  
"We are leaving. Now!" Says Severus. Hagrid gets out of his way and we leave the cabin.  
  
"Are you alright?" I ask him as we walk across the grounds.  
  
"I'm quite alright. Thank you for asking." He says, then leans over and kisses me on the lips. When the kiss is over I smile up at him.

Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it a lot. Well, please review!


	8. Jealous

Erica's P.O.V.  
  
We reach the huge oak doors when I hear someone calling my name. I spin around quickly, getting free from Severus's arm. I see Remus running up to me. My mouth drops open and I don't need to look at Severus to know that he has an angry expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, Remus?"  
  
He stops in front of us and catches his breath. "I need to talk to you, _privately._" He says.  
  
Severus puts his arm back around me and squeezes me closer to him. " She's coming with me. She has no time for you." Says Severus angrily.  
  
"I didn't ask you Severus. I asked Erica." He snaps back.  
  
"But I know what she's going to say. She doesn't want to go hang out with some disgusting werewolf."  
  
"You said that, not her. She's my friend and I know she wouldn't say that to me."  
  
"Can I have a say in this?" I ask loudly, a bit irritated by them both. They stop bickering and look at me. "Ok, look. Severus just let me go talk with him. I'll come back don't worry."  
  
He glares at Remus but then kisses me on the lips and lets me walk inside with Remus. Severus comes in after us and turns to go to the dungeons. When he has left Remus takes me by the upper arm and leads me to a corner.  
  
"What's on your mind Moony?" I say to him.  
  
"Well, this is hard to say, but I just don't think that you should date Severus. You use to hate him, why the sudden change?"  
  
"Just to let you know Remus, I never actually hated him, and I had a crush on him. But of course I didn't tell you four." I say a tiny bit angry.  
  
"But I still don't think it's a great idea to date him."  
  
"Are you _jealous_ Remus?" I say a bit surprised.  
  
"No, I am not _jealous_," He says, blushing a little, "I'm just concerned for you."  
  
"That's very sweet of you Moony. But trust me, I can take care of myself." I reach over and kiss him softly on the cheek. I then turn and head to the dungeons, with him staring after me.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Little did she know that before Severus had gone into the dungeons, he had put a small little bug on the back of the door, allowing him to see what they were doing..." _(Dramatic music)  
_  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**  
Erica's P.O.V.  
  
I quickly sweeps down the stairs and enter Severus's office with out a care on my mind.  
  
"You're back." He says softly, turning from a cabinet to face me.  
  
"Yup." I reply, walking over to him with a smile on my face. He doesn't look happy so I stop walking. We are about five feet away from each other. "What's the matter?"  
  
"What did he say to you?" he asks.  
  
"Nothing much. It was no big deal," I say putting an innocent smile onto my face. The look on his face scares me a little. I don't feel safe down here in the dungeons alone with him.  
  
"You're lying, I can tell." He says, taking a step towards me.  
  
"He just wanted to know why I don't hate you anymore." Standing my guard.  
  
"And you told him?"  
  
"Because I never did hate you." I say softly.  
  
"He's jealous that you love me, isn't he?" He says, as if he's reading my mind.  
  
"No," Scared that he might go and poison Remus or something. "Why would he be jealous, he's just a friend."  
  
"He likes you. I know he does." He says determinely.  
  
I realize that during this conversation we both seem to be avoiding saying Remus's name.  
  
"Please Severus. He doesn't."  
  
"And you're going to go and dump me for that werewolf aren't you?" He says angrily.  
  
This ticks me off. "Do you see me as some skank? I'm not. And if you're going to act like this I might as well leave you and go to Remus. At least he doesn't beat the shit out of me!"  
  
"What gives you the right to talk to me that way?" He quickly starts coming towards me. I turn around and run to the door, but he puts a charm onto it, locking it and _'Alahomora'_ doesn't do the trick. I spin around with my wand out, my back completely against the door, and point it at him. He doesn't seem frightened by it and keeps walking.  
  
"Stickaflon!" I shout. He suddenly stops where he is and trys to reach me, but the hex I put upon him makes his feet stick to the ground for a short period of time. The I point my wand at his wand and say "Redoneshull", making his wand un-due the last spell it did, which was locking the door.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**The door springs open and I flash out of the dungeons. I run up a flight of stairs and turn a corner. Someone stops me and holds me in their arms caringful. I'm deathly afraid to see who it is, thinking that it somehow might be Severus.  
  
"Erica, what's wrong?" Comes a familour voice. I look up to see Remus. Then I put my face back into his chest and begin to cry.  
  
He leads me to his office and sits us both down on a sofa. He waits a little while until I stop crying.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**  
I'm am really sorry for the delay. I've just been busy lately. Sorry! 


	9. Hidden

Erica's P.O.V.  
  
After a while I stop crying in Remus's arms. When I have completely stopped Remus looks down into my eyes and wipes my tears from my cheeks. He leans over and kisses me on the lips. I don't refuse his soft lips. When we pull away, I look back into his eyes and let a couple more tears slip from my eyes.  
  
"What's the matter Erica?" Remus asks concernly.  
  
"Severus was going to... hurt me." I say softly.  
  
"No!" Remus cries. "I won't let him!"  
  
"Thanks you. But I doubt there is anything you can do to stop him." I say, still scared that at any second Severus might burst through the doors.  
  
"There is something I can do. Let's go to Dumbledore."  
  
"No!" I almost scream. "Then he'll be so furious with me. I don't want to tell anyone. Please. Just let it go."  
  
"No, I am not just letting this go. I care for you Erica. I care for you more than you may think."  
  
"What do you mean Remus?" I ask, knowing the answer.  
  
"What I mean is, I love you." He says a bit shyly.  
  
"Do you really?" I ask.  
  
"Of course I do. Would I lie to you?"  
  
"No, of course not." I say truthfully.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you any longer Erica. You don't deserve it. You really don't"  
  
"Thank you Remus." I say and sink back into his arms. "I love you." I say quietly into his chest. He takes his arms and wraps them gently around me. We stay like this for a couple of minutes until there is a knock at the door.  
  
My head shoot up from his chest and I stare at Remus and start shaking all over.  
  
"It's him." I whisper to Remus. He stands up quickly and takes my hand. He strides over to his desk and gently put me under it. He then goes to the door and opens it.  
  
"Where is she Lupin?" Comes Severus's angry voice from the doorway.  
  
"Who exactly is she Severus?" Asks Remus.  
  
"You know exactly who I'm talking about. I know she's in here somewhere. Now tell me." Severus says angrily as he gets closer, obviously in the office now.  
  
"Erica? No, why would she be in here?" Says Remus, closing the door.  
  
"Don't play stupid werewolf, you know why she's here."  
  
"Severus, I have no idea what you're talking about. Really, I don't." Says Remus innocently. Then, to my surprise, a knock comes to the door. I hear Remus's shoes walk quickly to the door and open it up.  
  
"Ah, Remus and Severus." Comes the headmaster's voice. "Severus, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Searching for someone." He says driely.  
  
"Intresting, fore so was I." Says Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"May I ask who you were looking for?" Asks Severus.  
  
"I was looking for Ms. Erica Glat." He says.  
  
I watch the three from a crack in the desk. Albus's eyes travel to there and lock onto the crack. I move my head back quickly, my heart beating quickly.  
  
"As I have told Severus, I don't know where she is." Comes Remus's voice. I bring my head back to the crack and relax when I see that Albus is no longer staring there.  
  
"Well, then, can I talk to you privately then Remus?" Asks Dumbledore, his blue eyes sparkiling.  
  
"Yes Sir. Severus, if you please." Remus says, opening the door up. I see Severus give him a dirty look and walk out of the office.  
  
"Erica, you can come out now." Says Albus. I crawl out from underneath the desk and stand up straight, dusting off my robes. I walk over to the two men and stand next to Remus and in front of Albus.  
  
"What did you need to talk to me about Albus?" Asks Remus, wrapping an arm around my waist, making me feel safe.  
  
"Actually I wanted Severus to get out, so I could talk to Erica." He says calmly, taking his gaze off of Remus and resting it on me.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

ok thats it for now. Thank you for the reviews! Sorry about the spelling in this chapter. whoops!


End file.
